Emissive displays typically include discrete light emitting elements. These discrete light emitting elements often are capable of producing a combination of wavelengths so that the emissive display can produce or approximate a white appearance. These discrete light emitting elements may be organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). Particularly for OLEDs, the white point produced on-axis (i.e., at normal incidence) may not be the same as the white point produced off-axis (e.g., at a 60 degrees viewing angle). This color shift may be significant enough to be noticeable or distracting. This color shift may also impair the viewability or readability of content by multiple people from the same device (as this necessarily requires a diversity of viewing angles).